Heat Haze Days
by Append
Summary: No importa los sacrificios, ni la sangre derramada. Este enfermo y vicioso círculo nunca parará, nos consumirá, hasta que no haya nada más que un retorcido y trágico vacío. Viridianshipping.


_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solamente escribo sobre ellos, su creador es Satoshi Tajiri, todo crédito a él. Pocket Monsters Special (manga) no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solamento escribo sobre ellos, su creador es Hidenori Kusaka, todo crédito a él._

**_Advertencia: _**_es un semi AU (semi-universo alterno), además de que contiene muerte de personaje (si han escuchado la canción (que lo dudo) lo entenderán). También podrían encontrar ligero Ooc, si es así lo lamento. Si hay un error, lo lamento también. Disfruten de la lectura, la ciudad es indefinida, a imaginación de cada uno._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Heat-Haze Days<strong>**

Estoy recostado en el suelo, pensando. Veo mi celular la hora junto a la fecha, son las una cuarenta y cinco del miércoles trece de Julio del 2011. Parpadeo aburrido. Me llevo una mano a la frente, para bufar.

Observo mi ropa, una chaqueta negra con pantalones del mismo color, junto con líneas rojas en ambos. Vuelvo a bufar, mientras me seco el sudor de la frente, hace demasiado calor para andar vestido con estás prendas.

Me levanté del suelo para dirigirme al parque, que solo se encuentra a unos pasos más al este.

Blue-neesan me había llamado en la mañana bien temprano, bueno, más bien me había gritado que me levantará, que disfrutara el aire fresco al salir, ya que según ella (con palabras textuales) "¡Necesitas despegarte un poco del computador Silver, pasas todo el día y todos los día metido, sal y diviértete!"

Tenía las manos en mis bolsillos. Miré al suelo, para después tocar mi pelirrojo cabello. Suspiré, ¿de dónde había sacado esté cabello si Giovanni tiene el pelo oscuro? Una de mis dudas existenciales. Negué con la cabeza, pensar en mi nuevamente desaparecido padre y en mi desconocida madre siempre me hacía ponerme melancólico, para después insultar a todo el mundo.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que escuché una voz que me llama: —¡Silver-kun! —una suave voz que me nombró, me hace detenerme y girarme en donde se encuentra la persona que me llama.

Agitando su mano izquierda mientras está sentada en los columpios una chica de largos cabellos rubios tomados en una cola de caballo me saluda. La reconozco de inmediato: Yellow. Usa una blusa de color blanco, y encima un vestido amarillo con negro. En el brazo que no me saluda lleva a la pequeña Pikachu que posee: Chuchu. Ella sonrió cuando llego a sentarme en el otro columpio.

Le tengo mucho cariño a Yellow, ella fue la que me ayudó a encontrar a mi padre y ha sido una gran amiga siempre.

—¿Cómo has estado? —La tierna voz de la rubia me hace voltear a verla.

—Bien, ¿tú? —Respondo su pregunta con otra, a lo cual ella se hecha a reír.

Seguimos por varios minutos hasta que ambos quedamos sin tema alguno. Volví a mirar el cielo, para sacarme mi chaqueta, a lo que Yellow me mira fijamente algo sonrojada. Miro hacía el suelo, para fijar mi vista en ella. Acaricia a su Pikachu mientras aún me ve, con una de sus típicas sonrisas que encantan a todo el mundo.

— ¿Sabes? —Murmuré algo nervioso— No me gustan esté tipo de veranos, no me gusta el verano la verdad, mucho calor —le dijo con valentía mientras la veía.

—Que frase tan cliché, Silver-san —sentí calor en mis mejillas, acabo de pasar vergüenza frente a Yellow—, a mí me gustan estos veranos, me gusta el calor y más salir al bosque en estás fechas —emanó una pequeña risa "la sanadora", que me hizo sonreír a mí igual.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, la pequeña Chuchu saltó de los brazos de Yellow, para empezar a correr por el norte.

—Chuchu, ¡No te me vayas, Chuchu! —Se levantó Yellow de los columpios, dispuesta a perseguir a su querida Pikachu con la flor en la cabeza.

Chuchu cruzó la calle por el paso peatonal rápidamente, llegando hasta donde su objetivo: un Pikachu, seguro el de Red, que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

Miré el semáforo para ver si estaba en verde, si lo está. Pero observo justo cuando el semáforo cambio de verde a un…

**_Rojo deslumbrante_**_._

Ella justo está cruzando, y se encuentra a la mitad del camino. Empecé a correr para alcanzarla, ya que había cambiado el semáforo.

—¡Yellow! —Solo aquello pude decir, cuando ella se giró a verme, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Un grito. Sangre. Vi como un camión que había parecido de la nada impacto de frente en contra de ella, volándola varios metros, sin impórtale sus gritos de agonía. Sus aretes cayeron y su cuerpo se encontraba en medio de la calle cubierto de color rojo. La miré, horrorizado.

El olor metálico de su sangre emanaba de sus heridas, mezclado con su aroma a frutas… Me intoxicaba.

—Esto es real —Me habló una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo escuchara sin acércanse a mí ni un solo centímetro—.

Giré mi vista a la figura de Blue, la cual solo sonreía. Se ve algo extraña. Todo lo que llevaba era rojo: Pelo, ojos, ropa, todo era del mismo color excepto su piel, que era de color marfil. ¿Cómo podía Blue-neesan lucir tan diferente? ¿Era realmente Blue? Espera, eso es estúpido, ella no es Blue, pero… ¿Cómo podía sonreír con está escalofriante escena cualquier persona normal?

El miedo se apodero de mí, no podía ser real. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos grises, y caí sobre mis rodillas. Me abracé con fuerza, tratando de que nada de eso fuera real. Los ojos de Yellow se veían sin la vida habitual que traía, de su boca brota sangre… Es espeluznante, esto debe ser una mala broma.

—¡Espero verte luego, Silv! —Ese comentario de la figura de Blue-neesan me hizo voltear a verla con horror. Observé como me saludaba con su mano, con gesto despreocupado y malicioso.

El color azul claro desaparecía, como todo se oscurecía lentamente, cuando lo último que vi fue el cabello dorado de Yellow ensangrentado en el piso.

* * *

><p>Desperté con el ruido del tic tac, para fijarme en la hora que era. Diez y veintitrés minutos. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie me hubiese despertado? Bufé. Veo hacía mi ventana. El sonido de mi reloj me hace recordar al de una cigarra.<p>

Vuelco mi vista a mis manos. Tuve un sueño horrible… Me di cuenta de que estoy sudando frío. ¿Cómo pude soñar que Yellow-san moría? Bufe, debió ser otra de mis continuas pesadillas.

Abrí mi celular para ver la fecha: trece de Julio. Alcé mis cejas, asombrado: había soñado lo que pasaría el mismo día. Puse mis manos en mi cabeza, masajeando mis sienes.

Me levanté con dificultad de mi cama. Miré a través de la ventana para ver el clima. Un claro cielo azul.

Me visto con mi pantalón negro junto a una camisa blanca. Entro al baño, para lavarme la cara. Tengo grandes ojeras. Vuelvo a mi pieza. Tomo mi celular con mis manos, para guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos. Bajo a la cocina a tomar desayuno, bueno, cereal con leche. Termino rápido.

Tomo el plato para dejarlo en el lavaplatos. Camino hacía mi estudio. Me siento en la única silla que hay, para prender el artefacto.

Primero aparece la pantalla en negro, para después mostrar la imagen de Blue junto a mí. Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios. Blue está vestida con la ropa que le regale. Sus ojos brillan demasiado. Yo estoy con la misma ropa de siempre, con el cabello pelirrojo largo y una cara de enojado.

Justo escucho mi celular sonar. Veo el nombre que aparece en la pantalla: Blue. Ella igual me llamaba en el sueño.

—Eso es estúpido Silver —empecé a reír fuertemente—, eso no es real.

Acercó mi mano al celular, para marcar el signo verde de las teclas: — ¿Alo?

—¡Silver! —La voz de Blue es demasiado sonora— ¿¡Andas metido en el computador, no! —Ya viene el sermón— ¡Necesitas despegarte un poco del computador Silver, pasas todo el día y todos los día metido, sal y diviértete!

Empiezo a temblar, son las mismas palabras, ¿Pero cómo es posible?

—Blue… ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Mi voz suena temblorosa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Ahora no me escuchas? Necesitas salir un poco —quedamos en silencio por unos minutos— ¿Estás bien Silv? —Hizo una pausa— Es que necesitas despegarte un poco de ese computador que tienes, Silver, lo siento si te molesté o preocupé.

Inmediatamente callo por lo dicho por mi hermana. Ella dice mi nombre, pero no soy capaz de responder. Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Escucho un pip desde el otro lado de la línea, Blue debió cortar.

Miré la hora de mi computador: doce con treinta y tres minutos. Voy a mi pieza, Blue tiene razón necesito salir un rato. Vuelco mi vista a la ventana, aún esta sin ninguna nube. Hará calor. Me cambio a mi traje habitual. Salgo de mi casa cerrando con llave la puerta.

Camino hacía el parque, necesito aire fresco. Paso en frente de una joyería. Observó un hermoso collar con una gema de color azul de colgante, a Blue le fascinaría. Pero no debo detenerme. Sigo rumbo hacía el parque, cuando la observo.

Yellow.

Veo como tiene la cabeza agacha, está totalmente concentrada acariciando a su pequeña Pikachu con la flor. No puedo evitar sentirme mal. Me acerco unos pasos a ella, serio. Me siento en el columpio disponible con cara de pocos amigos.

Carraspeo, para que note mi presencia.

—¡Silver-kun! —El asombro se posa en cada una de sus facciones de Yellow—, ¡Perdón, no te había visto!

—No importa, recién llegue —susurré, serio.

Quedamos en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que decirle al otro. Yellow vestía igual que en mi sueño.

—Y bueno… —dijo Yellow, tratando de romper el hielo—, ¿Qué cuentas?

En ese mismo instante Chuchu saltó de sus manos. Miré con asombro como todo pasa de nuevo.

—Chuchu, ¡No te me vayas, Chuchu! —¿Es broma, no? Recuerdo que repitió la misma frase en el sueño.

Se levanta para perseguir a su amiga a lo cual también me levanto por inercia. Su cuerpo se detiene: —Yellow-san —murmuré. Le tome de la mano, evitando de que corriera por Chuchu—, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a otra parte? No sé —miré mi pelirrojo cabello, sin saber que respuesta darle—, podría ser a la casa de Green-san, o algo así, ¿De acuerdo? —Solo observé como ella asentía, preocupada.

Empezamos a caminar. Tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano a Yellow. Su mano era pequeña, frágil como la de una muñeca, y cálida, haciendo que sintiera cosas en mi interior, cosas que no sé que son. Quité de mi cabeza esos absurdos pensamientos. Empezamos a cruzar la calle.

Era el segundo paso que ambos dábamos en el cruce, cuando mucha gente empezó a gritar, volteé a ver quienes gritan con la boca bien abierta.

Reconocí muchas caras: Crys, Gold, Green, Ruby, Emerald, entre otros que andaban caminando por la calle. Y todas apuntando a una sola dirección, arriba, al cielo.

Escuché un gran estruendo, como de cuerdas romperse. Inmediatamente sentí como la pequeña mano de Yellow me empuja con fuerza suficiente como para alejarme del lugar.

Observé como estas se clavan en el suelo cercano a mí, pero no vi a ninguna herirme. Sentí un dolor fuerte en la mejilla izquierda, pero nada comparado a lo que veía en frente mío.

Yellow atravesada por un trozo de hierro.

Emanó un suave gemido de dolor. Un impacto directo que la había atravesado justo en la zona de pecho, clavándola al suelo sin oportunidad alguna. La sangre brota de la herida, una sangre roja y con olor a fuerte oxido. El líquido vital caía al suelo, manchándolo de rojo.

Los gritos de mis compañeros no se hicieron esperar, pero ninguno se acerca a ella, tal vez porque saben que su destino está sellado. Ella igual grita, llena de dolor. Sus gritos se deben escuchar en el parque, donde llena los espacios vacíos entre los árboles.

La escena que tenía ante mis ojos es antinatural, es extraña, no es real. Las saladas lágrimas caían de mis mejillas.

—¡Todo esto es real! —La voz de Blue es inconfundible.

Una maniática risa después de lo que dijo Blue empezó a adornar la trágica escena.

Mi visión se empezó a poder nublada, tapándome todo. Cuando todo se volvía oscuro nuevamente, cuando aún derramo lágrimas por Yellow, observé como _tal vez_ en su perfil se hacía una pequeña sonrisa, pero todo debe ser mi imaginación producto de la niebla que cubre mi vista, todo se vuelve oscuro, sin piedad alguna.

* * *

><p>Me volví a despertar por el sonido de mi molesto reloj. Estoy sudando frío. ¿Esto tiene que ser una cruel broma, no? Me levanto de mi cama rápidamente. Salgo corriendo sin ver nadie, ni siquiera cierro la puerta de mi casa.<p>

Corro demasiado, mis piernas me pesan, voy hacía parque con varias miradas sobre mí. Obviamente, si ni siquiera me peiné o me lavé la cara, pero no importa. Mi cabello pelirrojo me entorpece. El celular empieza a sonar, me detengo para ver fijamente el condenado nombre de mi hermana: Blue. No contesto. Sigo corriendo, con sola una imagen en frente, la sangre que emana del pequeño cuerpo de Yellow.

A los pocos minutos veo que Yellow esta sentada en los columpios. Es bastante temprano, así que en las otras veces Yellow ya llevaba horas en los columpios. Escucha mis pasos y gira a verme, con una enorme sonrisa. Maldición, por favor, no me sonrías así. Desesperado, la tomo del brazo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Cruzo la vereda esquivando a cada persona que veo, quiero que Yellow viva, deseo que viva, dos veces un sueño no se puede repetir, no se puede soñar dos veces la misma cosa.

Empezamos a subir un pequeño edificio por la escalera pública. Mis pasos son rápidos. Yellow me pregunta que sucede, pero soy incapaz de responder. Mi corazón late demasiado rápido, no quiero que muera.

Justo en ese momento pude ver la esbelta figura de la falsa Blue mirándonos seriamente.

—¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! —Solté de la mano que traía a Yellow para encarar a esa extraña mujer frente a mí, que ahora sonreía socarronamente.

Justo en ese instante me di cuenta de que "la sanadora" no había subido todos los escalones, giré a verla, asustado.

—¡No! ¡Yellow! —Ella lentamente se iba para atrás, estirando su mano para que la alcanzara. Impulsé mi mano derecha, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Silver-san…

En cámara lenta observo como cae de la escalera. La cabeza de Yellow choca contra el suelo. Se escucha como si se rompiese. Sus ojos pierden vida: murió. Su cuerpo empieza a caer por las escaleras, hasta detenerse en la empezada. Mi mirada está fija en la sangre que brota de la herida craneal.

Me giro para increpar a esa figura que se asemeja a Blue, ¿Por qué siempre la veo sonriendo cuando muere Yellow? Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. Le grito a la impostora: todos sus rasgos son idénticos a los de mi hermana, su forma de sonreír, la pose que coloca, todo. Ella solo suspira y vuelve a sonreír, Blue-neesan no es así, la que tengo al frente no es mi hermana.

Siento que el cielo azul vuelve a desaparecer en una cortina negra, cuando desaparece puedo ver a Blue irse, sin dar vuelta atrás, de hay todo se vuelve negro, desapareciendo todo.

* * *

><p>El ciclo se ha repetido por décadas desde entonces. Me di cuenta hace mucho. Siempre muriendo, siempre sangrando. Me he acostumbrado a ver a Yellow morir de las formas más crueles y absurdas posibles. Quemada, asesinada, envenenada, colgada, entre otros poco agradables.<p>

Pero hay algo destacable: siempre la figura de Blue ha estado allí, sonriéndome, torturándome, haciéndome ver que está es una verdad absoluta y que mi amiga Yellow muere. Pero se que esa no es Blue, es imposible que sea ella, ya me convencí de que ella no es.

Quiero terminar esté ciclo de dolor, pero siento que no puedo. Miro con pereza como mi "yo" corre para salvar nuevamente a mi amiga, pero es inútil.

Mi pecho me duele demasiado. Mis sentimientos son confusos, siento mariposas (extrañamente) cuando tomo la mano de Yellow la abrazo, y siento un vacío en el pecho cuando ella muere. Tal vez sea porque es la única mujer a la que veo todos los días de mi vida.

Volteé a ver a donde mi otro "yo" corría tratando de perseguir a Yellow. Abrí los ojos, las nuevas ideas golpean mi cabeza sin cesar. Ya se lo que tengo que hacer. Solamente debe haber un final, esté día tiene que avanzar, esté repetitivo día de verano debe finalizar. Empecé a correr, mientras me chocan los recuerdos de mi vida junto a la rubia.

—_Silver-san —me llamó mi amiga mientras se me acercaba. Era un día nevado del veinticuatro de Diciembre, mi cumpleaños._

_Nevaba. Era invierno. Ella vestía con su típico traje. Traía un regalo envuelto en papel gris con las tiras rojas, seguramente era para Red. Estaba ruborizada ligeramente. Veía también que tiritaba de frío, ya que no llevaba nada para abrigarse. Tomé mi larga bufanda blanca y la enrollé entre los dos. Su cara se había vuelto un tomate, seguramente la mía igual. Volteó para mirarme a los ojos, con mirada seria, pero al segundo sonrió._

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Silver-san. —me pasó el regalo que llevaba en las manos con suma delicadeza. Pocas personas (entre ellas, Crystal, Blue y Green) se habían acordado de que era mi cumpleaños._

—_Gracias —la sorpresa era obvia en cada facción de mi cara. Procedí a abrir el regalo, solamente para que mi sorpresa se hiciera más grande aún. Saqué lo que tenía en su interior: un abrigo de color gris._

_Una sonrisa se apoderó de nuestras caras en ese instante, y deseé que jamás se acabara._

Un impulso me guía hacía mi destino. La verdad me golpea de frente, "la amo" dicta mi mente y mi corazón.

**_Repentinamente, la empujé y salté a la calle._**

**_En ese momento, el camión se estrelló contra mí._**

Tus brillantes ojos viendo a mi torcido cuerpo son como reflejos borrosos. La sangre está esparcida por todas partes. Miré a Yellow con una sonrisa mientras está abría los ojos, sorprendida. Mi corazón late rápido, mi cabeza explotará, pero por fin la veré salir de su destino cruel.

Ahora todo pasa en cámara lenta ante mis grises ojos.

—Ye-Yellow —susurré tartamudeando mientras caía, me dolía todo—, d-de tanto salvarte —me doy cuanta de que tartamudeo como un idiota. Río levemente, aunque me duele, siento calor en mi cara: seguro me ruboricé—, m-m-me enamoré d-de ti, no… E-es poco decir-cir… Te amo.

Vi como se tapa la boca con lágrimas escurriendo por sus ruborizadas mejillas, sorprendida de mi declaración de amor seguramente. Que irónico. Debía estar feliz y triste en este mismo instante.

— ¡Te lo mereces! —Blue-neesan grita aquello con malicia en su tono de voz, pero fijando bien mi vista en ella, veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y cae de rodillas, implorando perdón.

Yellow solo veía aterrorizada como yo caía al suelo, pero justo detrás de ella pude ver como la gran y potente presencia de Red me miraba a los ojos, con gesto melancólico. Por fin había entendido.

**_Ninguno tenía que morir._**

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, al tiempo que todo se volvía negro nuevamente.

_¡Todo terminará hoy!_

* * *

><p>Red volvió a fruncir el ceño, frustrado. Rompió el reloj que tenía frente a él, bastante cabreado. ¿Cómo, después de varias décadas, no podía salvar a Yellow de su destino?<p>

Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Él era el destinado a salvar a Yellow de la muerte, pero ese no incluía efectos secundarios: no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella. Él podía ser muy torpe, testarudo, inocente, pero aun así había descubierto el amor de la mano de la rubia.

Un amor ya no correspondido.

Se levantó y golpeó otro reloj que se encontraba cerca de él. Si tan solo se hubiera enamorado antes, ¡Su amor sería correspondido y ella sería salvada!

Pero Silver le había ganado.

Hizo una triste sonrisa, por un descuido, Silver estaba metido en una tragicomedia sin fin.

* * *

><p>Una chica despierta por el ruido de tic tac de reloj de su habitación. Ve su reloj de su pieza: once cuarenta de la mañana. El día, debe ser trece de Julio.<p>

La muerte de Silver se ve como efímeros recuerdos. Frunce el ceño, mientras llora.

—Volví a fallar… —susurró la chica de cabellos dorados, al momento en que las lágrimas escurrían por sus delicadas mejillas.

Chuchu, la cual estaba junto a ella, se arropó en sus ropas, viendo con pena como su entrenadora y amiga lloraba.

La chica se acomodó en el marco de su ventana, para mirar fijamente la pared con gesto muerto.

—Perdóname Silver, yo nunca quise que quedarás en esté bucle infinito, fue mi culpa… Tú no debiste a ver sido… Pero igual —una sonrisa surcó sus labios, su cara se ruborizo fuertemente, aun cuando llora—, igual te amo.

Escuchó la puerta de su pieza abrirse, para dar paso a uno de sus mejores amigos, de cabello negro, unos potentes ojos rojos y el campeón de Kanto, que la mira con un gesto triste. En su hombro cargaba un Pikachu macho llamado Pika, que lucía con el mismo gesto de su entrenador.

Pero al ver su sonrisa sus ojos brillaron con demasiada rabia, pero sabía disimularla bien. Se acercó a su amiga rubia. Sus brazos abrazaron el inerte pero vivo cuerpo de su enamorada.

—Vencerás Yellow, vencerás, lo sé, y así todo volverá a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
